Nuestra Historia
by AmyBubley
Summary: Una, otra, otra... ¿Y yo que? Creo que solo sere como tu hermana. tendre que resignarme a ser tu mejor amiga hasta el dia de nuestra muerte ¿Que le vamos a hacer si solo soy tu mejor amiga? ¿Lo soy cierto?... ArnoldxHelga Love 3 Review please


Crónicas

Pensé que eras más inteligente ¿No te has dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti desde un principio? Desde que te conocí despertaste en mi algo que nadie había despertado jamás. Con tu gran cabeza de balón y con tu gran sonrisa… esa sonrisa cautivadora que me tuvo presa por tantos años. Solo basto que me miraras para saber que mi corazón iba a ser solo tuyo. El tuyo no es mío pero eso nunca me detuvo, desde la primera vez que olí tu perfume supe que tenía que cuidarte toda mi vida. Que a eso vine a esta tierra. Tú mejor amiga, Ja ¿Crees que me iba a calmar con semejante estupidez? El amor es como la materia, no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma. Como soñaba en que algún día tu forma de pensar cambiara, en que dejaras de buscar a alguien perfecto, a alguien impecable… siento bajarte de la luna pero no existe tal persona, bueno si, solo hay una, la persona de la que te enamoras. Cuando EN VERDAD te enamores, esa persona para ti será como la luz en tus ojos, como las flores en tu nariz, como las canciones románticas en los oídos. Como verte… a ti. Para mi eres perfecto, aunque seas más bajito que yo, creo que tu sabiduría rebasa la mía. Aunque mi cabello brille más que el tuyo, pienso que tú inteligencia brilla más que el sol. Eres perfecto, hasta al defecto más grande le encuentro la perfección. Como si dijeran que eres ingenuo, si, si lo eres, pero gracias a esa ingenuidad yo estoy más que enamorada de ti, gracias a esa ingenuidad, piensas y razonas con sabiduría absoluta. Eso, mi querido amigo, eso es perfección.

Volviendo al tema central, recuerdo que gracias al noviazgo de nuestros amigos nos unimos como chicle con zapato, estábamos tan solos, vagando por la escuela. No hacía mucho que te había confesado mi amor en ese desastre del barrio y dijimos que todo era mentira. Después te hiciste novio de una de mis amigas *Lila* que por alguna extraña razón se convirtió en mi amiga… caí en su estúpida telaraña. Ella te hizo daño y yo te lo dije pero nunca me quisiste escuchar:

- ¡*Lila* está loca!- tenía que defenderme, eras el amor de mi vida, ella lo sabía y no le importo

- *Helga* yo nunca te dije que hacer con tus relaciones amorosas, mucho menos con mi primo *Arnie*- Arnie y yo fuimos novios… 1 día, creo que ni novios fuimos, fue un beso y ya, punto. Pero cuando Arnold se entero no no no no… la que se me armo. Creo que estaba celoso de que yo y Arnie nos hayamos dado un beso… después de todo ¡Yo no quería! ¡El me acorralo y no tuve elección!

- ¡No te estoy diciendo que hacer cabeza de balón!- el apodo nunca me lo saque de la cabeza- como tu… ¿Amiga? Es mi deber decirte lo que es obvio, pero si no me crees te diré que…- ella me había contado que quería cortar con el pero que no le dijera. A mi casi se me sale el corazón, aun así la odiara siempre cuide de ella y de él para que no les pasara nada y pudieran ser felices. ¡Luego me sale con esto! Tenía que decirle a *Arnold* pero jure no hacerlo y eso me comía por dentro- que… huelas mi shampoo- di media vuelta agitando mi cabello en su rostro para desviar el tema. Si que había hecho una estupidez

- Bien, no te obligare a decirme pero creo que debes de saber algo… gracias por cuidar de mi aunque no te lo pidiera- en mi mente solo pasaba una frase "Como es que sabe que lo cuido" o "Semejante estupidez, siempre lo trate mal, no hay por qué preocuparme por él" y así se repetía y se repetía. El ya había dado media vuelta y lo tome de un brazo

- Espera… *Lila* quiere, quiere, quiere…

- Quiere… ¿? – pregunto desesperado

- ¡Hay quiere tronarte como chicharrón!- ya no media mis palabras, estaba más histérica que cuando le dije que lo amaba- no quería decírtelo porque ¡en verdad me preocupo por ti! aunque te trate mal todo el tiempo eres mi… - dude por un minuto en decirle la verdad, de nuevo- amigo y veré por mis amigos antes que nada en la vida así que por favor no le digas a nadie o te juro que te mato… ¡!- esto último lo dije creo que demasiadamente rápido y creo que lo confundió un poco, eso lo note cuando se agarro la cabeza y dejo de salir de su boca un quejido, algo como un: "¡Ah…!" o un "¡Auch!" o algo por el estilo- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dije raramente suave

- Si- dijo des-animado e inquieto- es solo que hablaste… muy rápido- argumento, yo sabía que no era cierto, solo lo decía para no hacerme sentir peor, él creía que yo quería separarlos de alguna u otra manera desconocida para el

- Siento haber dicho tantas tonterías…- puse mi mano en la nuca y sentí una horrible sensación en toda la espina dorsal- …como las que dije, no debí de haberlas dicho. Sabes que soy la única persona que casi le importas- al decir "casi" me miro con ojos de "¿?"- no te creas tanto, aun te maltratare – el sonrió y dio un pequeño suspiro

-¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta hoy?

- ¿De qué nadie te quiere por ser tan feo?- dije burlona para que se riera, lo conseguí

- Además- los dos sonreímos- de que al estar con Lila y no con la otra persona con quien quería estar cometí el peor error de mi vida- se dio la vuelta y se fue. Tenía ganas de correr y abrazarlo y decirle que todo tiene solución en esta vida. Que podía remediarlo, que no se pusiera así por una tontería, que lo amaba y que por favor nunca lo olvidara. Una maldita atracción me… atrajo al suelo y debilito mis piernas haciendo que no pudiesen racionar en sí. Quería correr a su lado pero mis pies no reaccionaban. Cuando al fin lo hicieron vi su silueta desaparecer en un salón de clases. Ese mismo día me amenazaron con suspenderme hasta fin de curso y a mi casi me da un infarto… me saltaba varias clases como todo adolecente con mi querida amiga Andrea

Andrea era una chica, no tan ruda como yo pero si algo rara, eso me agradaba de ella, que no era como las del montón… como yo. Su único defecto era que en verdad era una egocéntrica de lo peor. Sé que ser así es ser superficial pero ella era una chica egocéntrica-rara. Se preocupaba por que su cabello estuviera despeinado donde ella lo peino, su ropa solo en tiendas súper rara pero todas de marca. Todo el tiempo se maquillaba o se peinaba o se admiraba o era un YOYO en exceso: "YO fui, YO hice, YO tengo…" era una lucha interminable. Era hermosa pero no todos los niños babeaban por ella, tal vez por lo rara que era, vestida de negro o pintada de los ojos o rebelde, una yo "dark". Ella creía que yo era buena, pero mi mente y mi sentido decían lo contrario, ella seguía creyendo que era buena.

Mandaron llamar a mi padre: *Bob* pero como le vale un cacahuate supuse que solo inventara un choro mareador.

Así fue… En fin me suspendieron una semana y me dejaron toda la tarea que no hice para 3 días, yo casi me volvía loca. Andrea se hizo una página rara llamada _"Facebook" _a mí me chochaban esas cosas pero era la maldita moda… vamos, hasta Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe tenían una. Acepte la petición de Andrea e hice uno, el primero en aceptarme fue mi inseparable amigo Arnold, luego Phoebe, luego Andrea, luego Rhonda, luego Lila… ¿?, luego Gerald, luego ¡Brainy! Y así sucesivamente ¡Miedo! En fin tuve mi _"Facebook"_ y platique con todos, recuerdo que yo estaba en la tienda de localizadores ayudando en el trabajo a mi padre. Agarre el computador y me puse a escribir y a escribir.

Siempre espere a que te dieras cuenta de mi amor por ti. Seguías con Lila y yo moría cada vez mas y mas al verlos juntos, tu solo me querías como tu hermana… más o menos

Fue hasta ese, ese maldito, bendito, puro, sucio o lo que sea que haya sido día que me escribiste una carta Yo me quede pasmada, no sabía qué hacer y solo llore:

ESA GOTA LA ULTIMA QUE SE DERRAMA , LA ULTIMA GOTA DE SANGRE QUE SE DERRAMA , LA MIA POR EL DOLOR Y ESA HERIDA EN MI CORAZON , ESA ULTIMA GOTA DE SANGRE QUE DERRAMARE, PORQUE LA HERIDA YA SANA SANA Y NO VOLVERA A SANGRAR ESO ES UN HECHO PORK GRASIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME CUIDAN LA HERIDA YA NO SANGRRA YA NO DOLERA , ESA ULTIMA GOTA DE SANGRE QUE HA CAIDO DE MI CORAZON , PERO YA NO SANGRARA Y SOLO DIRE GRACIAS , GRACIAS XK YA NO DOLERA YA NO SANGRARA.

Tu redacción y ortografía no eran las mejores pero por lo menos te acordaste de mí, también etiquetaste a Lila y a Phoebe pero creo que a la que más le llego fue a mí. Ah moriré de amor por ti querido…

Todos los días hasta el día de hoy sueño contigo…

.

.

.

Continuara…

Corto pero seguro

Gracias por leer -.- :D Los quiero


End file.
